


Take Me Out To The Ballgame

by FrozenHearts



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad dates, Baseball, Bisexual Diana Prince, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I know nothing about baseball tbh, I should finish this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kiss cam, Modern Era, Sports, Supergirl is on in a half hour, Wonder Woman is so bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Diana really wants to enjoy the game, but she can't help but focus on the attractive man being ignored on the Kiss Cam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kept reading kiss cam au's so I decided to try one out myself.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about baseball

Diana liked sports enough. Sometimes she went to the gym with Bruce and his kids if he asked. Sometimes she and Clark would run laps at the track or swim laps with Arthur in the pool. On occasion, she took yoga class with Lois and Alfred every Saturday she could. Those were fun sports, things that calmed her mind and allowed her to focus, to push herself.

Since coming to America, however, the one sport she didn't enjoy was baseball. Sure, the idea was fun, and playing with Jason and Dick and Tim and the other kids was a nice way to pass the time, but she didn't like sitting in the big stadiums. For one, they were simply that: too big. Everyone looked squished together like ants vying to get into their hills lest they be crushed. Another was the overpriced food; she could simply smuggle some cookies and a water bittle into the huge designer purse Bruce had gotten for her last Christmas and the vendors would be none the wiser.

But here she was, sitting in thr Yankees Stadium as she watched thr half-time mark get announced on the Jumbotron. The field was soon empty of players, and a camera leveled on a crane had started to sweep the room.

The Kiss Cam. Diana wasn't too keen on the whole idea, but it was a crowd pleaser here. She wouldn't be comfortable kissing strangers onscreen, but kudos to those who did. They had major balls to do so and damn the consequences.

Onscreen, she saw a few couples give timid pecks on the cheek, a few on the lips and one couple even looked ready to get down and dirty right in the stands. Diana chuckled as the camera panned away from them, and it took a moment for her to reakize that the person onscreen was familiar.

It wasn't herself, but the man sittingnext to her, trying to catch the attention of a woman too engrossed in her phone to even bother looking at him. The woman was pretty, with soft curls and a round face that held sparkling eyes and a small mouth. Diana thought she would have spoken with her, if not for the man trying to catch her attention, telking her, "Look, we're on the Kiss Cam!"

"Uh-huh," was the woman's reply, "So what?"

By then the camera had moved on to a new couple. Diana couldn't help but feel bad for him. Here was a gorgeous man excited for something as simple as a kiss, and this woman wouldn't even give him the time of day! Diana raised an eyebrow as the camera went back to the couple, focusing for a few seconds before staying put.

Diana looked at the man; he was tugging on her sleeve, getting slightly annoyed as his date still wouldn't listen to him. The crowd was either chanting or booing, and the noise grated on her ears.

"Stop it, Steve!" The woman hissed, batting his hand away, "Why are you being so tude? Can't you see I'm on the phone?!"

Diana pursed her lips as Steve stuttered, the woman scowling as he tried to defend himself.

"Janey, c'mon-" Steve started, shutting up at this "Janey's" glare. The camera had moved on for a few couples, and Diana bit her lip. She really hoped the camera operator wouldn't try again. It was obvious that-

Nope. Never mind. Once again the camera was focused on Steve and his date, and Diana forced a growl back down her throat as Janey snapped at him again.

Diana cleared her throat, leaning over the armrest to catch Steve's attention, "Excuse me, sir?"

She smirked as Steve blushed, "Yes, Miss?"

Diana caught Steve's date looking at her with disdain. She sent her a mocking grin before asking, "Are you finished with that? Your drink, I mean?"

Diana stole a peek at the Jumbotron. Steve and Janey were still onscreen, but she was pleased to see the operator had zoomed out to include her in the shot as well.

Perfect.

Steve pursed his lips, and Diana wanted to melt, he looked so cute as he shrugged, "I guess, why?"

Diana smiled toothily, grabbing the cup.until she was sure she had a good grip on the wet surface, "Good, I was just checking before I did this."

Before Steve or Janey could say anything, Diana uncapped the lid and stood up, overturning the drink on Janey's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Janey screeched as she drew herself up, wiping soda out of her eyes, "Do you know how expensive this outfit is?! Or my phone!"

Diana sneered at her, "You deserve it. Here you have an incredible man who wants to spend time with you! And you ignore him!"

Janey scoffed, "What's it to you? You don't know him!"

Diana rolled her eyes, aware that the crowd had stopped booing. She could see someone whipping out their phone to film the altercation, but she let it be.

"To know a person is to spend time with them," Diana said, "to connect. You clearly don't know proper etiquette when it comes to social outings."

And then she placed herself in front of Steve, squaring her shoulders as she looked down.into his shocked face. His pink lips were open slightly, striking blue eyes wide with shock, as if Diana were a goddess that had just come down and blessed him from the heavens.

"Steve, right?" Diana huffed.

Steve blinked, "Um, yes?"

"I'm Diana. Please forgive me for being so forward."

And then she leaned down and kissed him. Plaxing her hands on either side of his face, she pressed her lips firmly against his, just enough room that they could breathe, careful not to let her nails dig into his cheeks. His lips were soft against hers and she heard the small squeak of surprise when she finally pulled away.

"Nice to meet you, Steven," Diana smacked her lips, using her pinky to wipe away a smear of red lipstick on her chin, "Maybe we can go for dinner when the game is over?"

Diana thought he lookeds silly, with her lipstick smeared across his lips as he smiled up at her, but he agreed.

"How can I say no after something like that?" he gushed.

Diana ruffled his blond hair, plopping back down into her seat, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Steve."

The crowd had cheered when they had kissed, and now sge heard a few people laugh as Janey whined loudly, "Steve! What are you doing?!"

Steve turned red, but Diana gave him a reassuring squeeze. He nodded to her gratefully.

"We're on a date," Steve stated matter-of-factly, "What's it look like?"

Diana giggled as she looped an arm into Steve's, "Where did you even meet her?"

"Janey?" Steve said, watching as his former date flounced away with a few well placed stomps of her heels, "Met her through a friend of mine. It's going to be pretty awkward at parties now."

Diana shrugged, "Eh. Let bygones be bygones."

"Agreed," Steve said, "also, thanks for that. The kiss thing, I mean."

"It was nothing."

Steve made a noise, "I'd say it was something. No one just kisses a random stranger- especially like that."

Diana scrunched her nose at him, "Well, I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?"

Steve was quiet after that. Diana watched as the players ran back onto the field, their white uniforms bright against the dark green turf.

"So when did you want to get dinner?"

Diana hummed, "I asked you first. How about Saturday? A lunch date?"

Steven nodded, snuggling his arm against hers. Diana smiled at the gesture, glad that he felt comfortable enough even after the kiss. Obviously he hadn't expected it, but she hadn't expected to kiss anyone today. 

"Sounds like a date," he said.

Diana nodded, "Sounds like it. Now, can you explain this part to me?"

"I'd be glad to, Angel."

Diana laughed, leaning back to give him a look, "Angel?"

Steve paled, "Do you not like nicknames? I'm sorry-"

Diana shook her head, No, don't be. The only other nickname I have is from my friend Bruce's sons."

Steve looked intrigued, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah? What do they call you?"

Diana picked up her chin, her eyes following the ball as it flew across the field. It ended up being a homerun and she jumped up, yelling along with the crowd.

"Sorry!" Diana sat back down, brushing herself free of fake dust, "No, they call me Wonder Woman."

Steve barked out a laugh, "I think your friend Bruce is right-"

The Jumbotron was now displaying the scores, but Diana and Steve didn't pay attention. They sat and cheered a few times, went to the concession stand for a new plate of nachos (Janey had flung Steve's to the floor during her hissy fit), and ended up sitting in the stadium cafeteria, where the game played on one of the television screens.

Diana thought maybe she liked baseball a little bit more now, not that she would admit that to Bruce, or anyone else.

She was Wonder Woman, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
